Foorumi:Logo
Ja näin maskottiäänestys päättyi. Mata Nui on voittaja. Tarvitsemme siis uuden logon. Millaisen? Itselläni on valmiina nämä kuvat: Sinivalkoinen nimi: http://www.majhost.com/gallery/BAHRAG745/Bionicle/nimi_2.png Mata Nui kultaisena: http://www.majhost.com/gallery/BAHRAG745/Bionicle/sculpture_mata_nui_brightness_contrast_rgb.png Mutta kun yhdistin nämä, tulos ei ollut paras mahdollinen. Ja sitä paitsi, pitäisikö Matorania tunkea taas mukaan? Mitä mieltä olette? -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 16. elokuuta 2009 kello 09.09 (UTC) Voisihan siihan tunkea mukaan matorania, mutta teksti eri värillä ja eri fontilla. Isompi fontti voisi myös olla. Kultainen kuva, kultainen teksti? --Makuta nui 18. elokuuta 2009 kello 14.47 (UTC) UGH! Mitä sanotte tällaisesta kuvasta? --Makuta nui 24. elokuuta 2009 kello 17.07 (UTC) :Tuon kohdan elokuvasta käyttäminen oli nerokas idea. Otin itse paremman kuvan kohdasta, ja tein tällaisen kehitelmän: http://www.majhost.com/gallery/BAHRAG745/Bionicle/mata_nui_shall_shine.png :Olisiko se parempi kuusikulmiona tai jonakin vastaavana...? -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 31. elokuuta 2009 kello 06.29 (UTC) :::Tuo olisi hyvä kuva. Mutta jostain syystä minulle tulee siitä mieleen jonkin urheilutuotteen logo. jospa se olisi eri värinen tai fontti olisi eri, tai tausta voisi olla jokin muu kuin valkoinen, mutta sitten meidän olisi muokattava etusivun taustan koodausta. Tuo kuvahan on käänteiset värit alkuperäisestä elokuva kuvasta, vai mitä? Jospa se alkuperäiset värit olisi hyvä? (onko se mahdollista?)...Makuta nui 7. syyskuuta 2009 kello 13.17 (UTC) ::::Se on muuten ehkä turhan suoraan käänteiset värit. Mutta alkuperäisillä näyttäisimme liian EVILeiltä. Ja tuo logo ärsyttää tarkemmin ajatellen itseänikin, koska on sellainen väri ja oudolta kuvassa tuntuva ympyrämuoto. ::::Olen itse viime aikoina ajatellut kolmen hyveen symbolia, joka olisi täytetty jollakin kuvalla. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 7. syyskuuta 2009 kello 15.59 (UTC) :::::Mutta jos logon on oltava Mata Nuin sari? Sehän on maskotti... jospa se elokuvan kuva värjättäisiin uudelleen jollain muulla värillä. Makuta nui 7. syyskuuta 2009 kello 17.28 (UTC) ::::::Symboli olisi täytetty jollakin Mata Nuin kuvalla. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 9. syyskuuta 2009 kello 12.16 (UTC) :::::::Well, then it's OK, but we must change the color of that island! Juu juu. Siis kuva kelpaa, värit vaihtoon... ja siihen päälle sorkataan se kolmen hyveen tunnus. Eikö täällä ole muita kuin minä ja VT? Ja tuo kultainen Mata Nui olisi ihan hieno, mutta saisi olla jotenkin... hohtavamman näköinen? Se näyttää jotenkin ilottomalta. Makuta nui 9. syyskuuta 2009 kello 12.37 (UTC) ::::::::Siis tässä on eri variaatioita VT:n tekemästä pyöreästä logosta. Jos joku niistä kelpaa, sanokaa ihmeessä. Makuta nui 16. syyskuuta 2009 kello 13.14 (UTC) :::::::Tässä olis mun logoehdotus joka on muokattu siitä mustapunasesta matanuikuvasta. En oikeen tiedä minne se pitäis laittaa niin laitan sen kai tähän tekstiin vain lisäämällä kuvan Wikiin?Matanui112 29. syyskuuta 2009 kello 17.29 (UTC) ::::::::Kannattaa ladata se jollekin kuvanlataussivustolle ja lisätä sitten tähän linkki. Kuten Majiin. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 29. syyskuuta 2009 kello 14.53 (UTC) :::::Saammekohan me joskus logomme vaihdettua? Logo on siis Kolmen hyveen symboli, jossa on sisällä Mata Nuin kuva ja johonkin on ympätty nimi Bioarkistot? Itse en osaa kuvia muokata kyllin hyvin värkätäkseni hyvää logoa, mutta toivottavasti asia alkaisi edetä. :::::Ja jotta kommenttini ei olisi täysin hyödytön, kannatan noista Makuta Nuin variaatioista tätä, sinistä. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 28. lokakuuta 2009 kello 11.25 (UTC) Aloha Uusi kokeilu. *Pelkkä symboli. *Symboli ja nimi. *Miltä se sitten näyttää. Minusta se näyttää yllättävän hyvältä "toiminnassa". Tosin tuo outo viiva symbolin ylälaidassa on outo. Se pitäisi napsaista pois lopullisesta versiosta, jos tästä sellainen tulee. -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 31. lokakuuta 2009 kello 09.07 (UTC) :Kukaan ei ole sanonut sanaakaan tästä. Otammeko käyttöön vai emme? -VezonThunder (keskustelu) 5. tammikuuta 2010 kello 10.46 (UTC) ::Olisi se ainakin nykyistä parempi. Otetaan käyttöön vain, ainahan sitä voi kehitellä. Jos se ei jotain miellytä, pistää tänne viestiä vain parannusehdotuksista. --Gahlok Va (Keskustelu, Muokkaukset) 5. tammikuuta 2010 kello 11.27 (UTC) ::Kyllä, kyllä. Minä pidän tuosta logosta. Kannatan sen jättämistä lopulliseksi. --Makuta nui 12. tammikuuta 2010 kello 15.13 (UTC)